City of Stars
by MarchMayhem
Summary: Kidnapped from Alicante at a young age Elizabeth was lost, presumed dead. The bad thing is all memory of her life in the glass city has been forcibly forgotten. Jason, the son of Clary and Jace, searched for his best friend for years. Finally he's given up on her. Five years later the girl comes back into his life in an unexpected way, not to mention a near unrecognizable way.


City of Stars

Kidnapped from Alicante at a young age Elizabeth was lost, presumed dead. The bad thing is all memory of her life in the glass city has been forcibly forgotten. Jason, the son of Clary and Jace, searched for his best friend for years. Finally he's given up on her. Five years later the girl comes back into his life in an unexpected way, not to mention a near unrecognizable way.

Prologue

It's my birthday, I thought as I woke up. I immediately got out of my bed and not caring who saw me in my pajamas I ran out of my room and down the stairs to see my parents. Today I was twelve. Today I would get my first marks and truly become a member of my people the nephilim.

I found my dad in his office and ran to give him a hug. "Happy birthday bug," He said as he held me tight. "Today will be an extraordinary day."

"Ya it will. When do I get my marks again?"

"Tonight, after your birthday party you knew that."

"Oh right." I said with a goofy smile.

"You know I think your mom is making breakfast. I have to finish this report for the clave, why don't you go see if your mom needs some help."

"Fine but I want to know what the report is about."

"Maybe I'll tell you later. Right now there won't be a report if you don't go away." He said it kindly even if his words weren't generically nice. I smiled at my dad at turned to go to the kitchen.

My mom was making pancakes my favorite thing in the world for breakfast. "Happy birthday Lizzie," my mom said as she saw me come in.

"Do you need me to help with anything?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay I'm going outside for a bit."

"Not until you get dressed." My mom said after a snort.

Maybe I won't get to do everything I want to, oh well. I smiled at my mom and turned back to my room.

After changing, I went outside and stood on the deck. Alicante was beautiful especially when it was still early, half the city was shrouded in darkness the other touched by sunlight. I wished I could paint or draw somewhat well, but all I'm good at is music and writing. Normally I wouldn't complain but when one sees the glass city shimmer, I could only wish I had the skills that Clary Herondale had.

Clary and Jace Herandale are my next door neighbors and they live fairly close considering how far apart people live here. I turned and saw my best staring at me. Jason Herandale was a year older than me and is handsome though maybe not my type. Jason's blond hair shown in the early morning light, his blue eyes glittered. Okay maybe he might someday be my type but I was still more attracted to guys with brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled at me and held up a sign. Happy birthday bug was written on it in purple, my favorite color.

I smiled back at him; this guy was Melody Blake, we're ready for you." A smartly dressed woman said with a straight face. Okay not the best greeting I'd ever received.

He truly is best friend. "Thanks Jason." I yelled over the distance to him. He nodded his head and I turned to go inside my house I had a lot of stuff to get ready for starting with breakfast.

I stood in front of the full length mirror in my room. My long brown hair had been cut to fall delicately midway to my shoulder blades; my natural curl was now obvious to see. My brown eyes stood out purposefully.

I wore a purple dress with spaghetti straps. The torso was covered in sequins and hung tightly to my body showing my hourglass figure. The skirt was flowing and longer in the back then the front which barely covered my knees. I was so nervous now. A shadow hunter's twelfth birthday was like a Hispanic's Quinseñera or a Jewish boys coming of age party. This was a huge moment in life for the nephilim.

A knock on my door and then my mom was in my room. "You look beautiful Lizzy."

"Thanks mom," I said with tears in my eyes.

"You know nephilim don't normally get all dressed up, but for these things it's a huge honor."

"Mom you could just say no pressure and it would have the same effect." I snapped. I am definitely not normally the perfect child.

"I know. You shouldn't worry; you're beautiful, strong, and talented. A young women who is loved and cherished." My mom's hazel eyes filled with tears. I went over to her and hugged her.

Finally she pulled away from my grip, "come on. Let's go show you off."

We walked hand in hand out of my door and down the hall to the grand staircase. Here I could see tons of ladies dressed in beautiful and elegant ball gowns and men dressed in strapping suits and tuxes. The applause started and the nervousness feeling vanished. At the bottom of the stairs I found five people waiting for me.

Clary was dressed in an emerald green sleeveless dress and her red hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head. Jace stood next to his wife in a black and white suit which was a contrast to his fair blond hair and golden eyes. Then there was Jason. I caught my breath when I saw him. He was by far the most handsome guy I'd ever seen. He was tall like his father and had his blond hair but his mother's blue eyes. Then there was my father. His brown hair was cut short and his green eyes where full of pride. He was 5'8" but seemed taller in his suit which also made him look broader of chestthen he already was. Then I saw my brother, Will.

I hadn't seen Will in three years. He had gone away to study at an institute he hadn't told me which one but I wanted to hear about it. Will looked like dad with strong features and brown hair that had gotten a few blond hairs from the sun. His green eyes where bright with life and joy. He held out his arms and I ran right into him.

"Where have you been?" I said into his shirt.

"Just about everywhere Liz," he said holding me tight. Why did my brother have to be so tall, while I'm so short?

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"That would have ruined the surprise. You look amazing Elizabeth." Will said.

Will was five years older than me and I had missed him terribly while he'd been gone. It wasn't strange for nephilim teens to go out in the world and fight demons for real and see what the world was like.

"We have to talk after the party." I said.

Will winced. "I know." I turned and looked at Clary and Jace, I smiled at them.

"Thank you so much for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it your like family to us." Clary said.

"Like family?" Jace said. "She spends half the day at our house I'd say she is more than just like family."

I smiled at him. Jace's dry wit had been brought to its knees on more than one time by me. It didn't look like he wanted to get into an argument so wasn't trying that hard.

I smiled. This was getting awkward fast.

That was when I saw my second best friend. Taylor was short like me but had black hair instead of brown hair like me. She and I were so similar that we could be sisters. I excused myself from the awkward bunch of adults and ran, or tried to run in heals to my friend.

We embraced in a hug. "Happy Birthday Liz." Taylor said.

"Thanks. You look amazing." It was true Taylor wore a dark blue sleeveless dress that was cinched up at the waist. Her black hair was straight and short her dark blue eyes stood out beautifully. Now that she wore black heals she stood around the same height as me.

"You do too. Guess who I saw by the refreshment table." She said excitedly.

"Who?" My interest was piqued.

"Alex." She squealed. Taylor and I had a huge crush on Alex Fray. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, he was so hot. Taylor, unfortunately, had said it first so she was his.

"Did you go talk to him?" I asked excited for her, even if my heart hurt a bit.

"No, Annabelle was in the way."

"Since when has bratty Annabelle gotten in your way?"

"I don't know. I just got so nervousness and backed off."

Curse my niceness. "Taylor go ask him to dance."

"And do what?" Since when was she the nervous one in our friendship. I thought.

"Talk, dance, Tay you're good with people, be yourself and it will be fine." I said with a smile.

She took a deep breath and turned around. "All right, but you have to dance with Jason." She said.

Before I could respond she was back to her confident self and glided across the floor to Alex. I watched as they turned to join in the dance.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" A voice said behind me.

I turned and saw Jason. I smiled up at him. Jason was tall compared to my 5' height. He was indeed an amazingly good looking guy even for a thirteen year old. "I am." I said simply.

"That's good, I guess." After a pause he said. "Um, would you like to dance?" he said nervously.

"Sure." What is with people being so nervous today? "That would be fun." I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

The musicians started playing a waltz. I hate waltzes they are so boring compared to the other styles of ballroom dancing. All you did when dancing a waltz was spin in circles where's the skill in that?

"Do you want to wait to dance a different song?" I asked.

Jason chuckled. "Not on your life, or mine for that. We will dance a waltz and you will like it?"

"I'm willing to risk my life for not doing a waltz." I grumbled under my breath. Jason just laughed again at me.

I huffed. "Fine let's just get the repulsive dance done."

We moved to start and a loud bang echoed from the doorway. The lights went out and a chill crept up my spine. Horrible laughter echoed around the room. I hadn't noticed till that moment that the musicians had stopped playing their music. Luckily the intruder had entered on a room of fully trained and partially trained shadow hunters.

Most of the men pulled glowing rune stones out of their pockets. I shrunk behind Jason's back, of the two of us Jason was the better fighter and I would just get in the way.

I scanned the now partially lit room, looking for information. We were in a strategic position, the very center of everyone around, was that on purpose or accident? Mostof the men had seraph blades out that gave off a slight light and some of the women had small blades out, those had probably been hidden on a thigh holster. I felt mine against my leg and hesitated before grabbing it. Would it be smart to grab it now or wait till later? Looking around and without seeing a person to stab I went for the dagger reflexively; anything to hold would be a comfort.

"You nephilim are so weak," he said, sounding like a disgusted father. "Hand over the angel and no one gets hurt." The voice demanded. Then I saw him, a tall man with white blond hair and black eyes I could make out from this far away. He might have been handsome but those eyes and the way he scowled he terrified me.

"You won't take her." Will said.

Who is this angel? We all are half angel; I don't think there are any more pure angels anymore. Will thought that he knew who it was so there must be one.

"Who will stop me, you? The failed protector? Stand aside and I might let you live."

"You'll just have to kill me I guess." Will stood in a defensive position in front of the intruder.

"Jonathon, don't do this." Clary said running forward, Jace right behind her.

"Sister, don't get involved and I might save your son."

"Don't you dare touch Jason." Jace said. He stepped in front of Will and looking even more capable stood in a strong defensive stance against the man, named Jonathon.

"No worries he's not the one my master wants."

He made eye contact with me and I shivered openly.

"Come forward girl and I won't hurt any of the people you love." He said. This man seemed all threats but he seemed capable of doing just as he threatened.

Then Will attacked. He slashed forward and cut him barely across the chest. Jonathon smiled and leaped on Will, before I could scream or make any sound. Jonathon had rammed his double edged two handed sword into Will's stomach.

"Do I have to kill anyone else to get you to come?"

I looked at my brother in shock and pure horror. I stepped forward toward the monster. Jason grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned and looked at him. He could see the fear in my eyes. He growled and jumped toward the killer.

Instead of killing Jason as I had expected, Jonathon hit him across the face and chest with the hilt. He fell unconscious, his blood mixing with Will's. I was shocked, but not enough to not want to cause more pain. I walked toward him evenly.

The audience hadn't moved they were too stunned, I could see it on their faces. The faces of friends dear friends who had come to see and support me, had now witnessed a murder. Maybe one of them would come forward and kill the monster or chases after us, try to save me. I thought, but not likely life is not a fairy tale, it's crueler.

I walked over to the monster of a man. He smiled that cruel smile. Then smacked me across the face, the force of the blow swung my head backward I dropped the blade and landed onto the floor, off balance from the heals. The he hit me with the hilt and everything went black.


End file.
